


Constancy Takes a Holiday

by paranoid_delusional_valkyrie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Sigyn, F/M, Fluffy, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoid_delusional_valkyrie/pseuds/paranoid_delusional_valkyrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sigyn leaves Loki and moves to Midgard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sigyn had had enough. She was leaving Asgard and her husband, Loki, who was a total d-bag if she was perfectly honest about it.  
  
Their marriage was for purely political reasons and both parties had been aware of this when they married, but that didn't mean that Sigyn wouldn't try to be a good wife, she wasn't the Goddess of Constancy for nothing. She was kind to Loki and did everything he asked of her and never expected anything in return including his love.  
  
Still she was hopeful that he would at least take her to bed so she could finally see what the fuss was all about. It didn't help that she had secretly read a great deal of romance novels in her spare time along with an illustrated book that showed many interesting and fun positions to try out when the missionary position got a little boring. Poor Sigyn had gotten her hopes up on her wedding night only for Loki to crush them when he took her to her chambers and bade her good night before he left. She was shocked at first, but that was soon replaced by self-doubt.  
  
She tried to change her appearance to please Loki. She began by trying to put a spell on her eyes to improve her eyesight so she wouldn't have to wear glasses. This resulted in her being temporarily blind for three days, and Loki did not come to the infirmary once to see her. She read the books he read and tried to initiate conversations with him on various subjects. He would make a polite comment to humor her and then go back to whatever task he was working on, basically dismissing her. She wore dresses in black and green during ceremonies, but he never said a word. He watched Freya the entire night and would try to invite her to his bed. However, she refused stating she would rather share her bed with Sigyn. After this, Loki would try to convince Sigyn to join Freya and him. She just wasn't comfortable with the idea and Loki would leave, his disappointment clear.  
  
Sigyn would later try to sleep with Freya in order to get more comfortable with the idea of sleeping with a woman and then having a threesome later on, but she just wasn't interested or at ease with the situation. After failing to go through with it, she broke down in tears while Freya comforted her. She confessed her feelings of self-loathing to the fertility goddess while Freya stroked her hair and let her cry.  
  
Once Sigyn had calmed down, Freya told her she was a beautiful woman and that Loki was a fool not to see that. Then Freya gave her the best advice in all of the nine realms.  
  
"Why don't you go on a very long holiday?"  
  
"Where would I go? I've already seen all of Asgard."  
  
"No, I mean to a different realm like Midgard. You haven't been there before have you?"  
  
"No, I haven't, but Loki would still be here when I get back."  
  
"Why do you think I suggested a long holiday?" She asked.  
  
"You mean just leave and not tell anyone where I've gone?"  
  
"Well why not? Loki wouldn't really notice would he?"  
  
"I guess not," she replied sullenly.  
  
"But that's just it! That is your advantage. Loki wont notice, so you can go and do whatever you choose. You're a goddess, go amongst the mortals and have some fun. Do whatever you want! Throw constancy to the wind and enjoy your life!"  
  
That night, Sigyn contemplated Freya's words and decided that she would go to Midgard to do some sightseeing to figure out where she should settle when she made a permanent move there.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

One thing must be understood about Midgardian years and Asgardian years. What would seem like a big-ass amount of time in Midgardian years is considered rather minuscule in terms of Asgardian years. For example, if say 200 Midgardian years have gone by, then that would feel like 20 Asgardian years to the common garden variety Asgardian or Frost Giant that thinks he's an Asgardian but clearly isn't. This still isn't a long time to Asgardian's because, let's face it, they're immortal, so time isn't really an issue for them as much as it is for mortals, or at least those with shorter lifespans, but we must have a time frame in order for the reader to know how much time has passed and to move the story along _(I just broke the fourth wall!)_.  
  
It had been 200 years since Sigyn had left Asgard and Loki had just now noticed that she was gone. Not surprisingly, he had continued to be a jerk even after Sigyn had moved to Midgard, but Loki hadn't noticed and went about the last few centuries being a little shit.   
  
It was the silence that first alerted him that something was not right. Sigyn did not come to him with topics to discuss, he did not hear her practicing spells, in fact he didn't hear her at all anymore. In the beginning of her absence, Loki enjoyed the silence, but it soon began to suffocate him. He did enjoy his solitude, but perpetual silence and no Sigyn to disrupt it was becoming intolerable.   
  
Soon he was walking the halls of the palace searching for his wife. Surely it can't be this hard to find one person. After searching all over the palace using all of the spells he could think of, he still couldn't find Sigyn. _Where the Norns is my wife?!?_   
  
A week later, he did the unthinkable. He asked for help and not just anyone's help either. He went to Heimdall for assistance.   
  
"Heimdall, I am in need of--"  
  
"I do not know where the Lady Sigyn is, Your Highness."  
  
"But how can that be? You see all and know all of the actions that occur in the nine realms. Surely you can find one girl."  
  
"You underestimate your wife's powers, Your Highness."  
  
"And what do you know of her powers, Gatekeeper?!?" He snapped.  
  
"I know as much if not more than you, Highness."  
  
Loki was fuming at this point and swiftly made his exit. No one would ever know that Heimdall smiled for a mere second before his normal stoic features quickly reappeared. Of course he knew where Sigyn was, he granted her passage to Midgard when she requested it. The only reason he didn't say anything was due to Sigyn asking him not to reveal her whereabouts to anyone. Heimdall kindly agreed to her request. She, unlike her husband, was always kind and respectful to him, the least he could do was honor her simple request.  
  
Loki just couldn't wrap his mind around it. _Where was Sigyn?_ If Heimdall couldn't even find her and Loki himself could not locate her, then who in all the nine realms could?  
  
"Loki, you seem troubled," came his mother's soft voice.  
  
"I'm just having trouble finding my wife, Mother," he mumbled.  
  
"Really? That's odd, she's in the same place that she's always been." Frigga replied sweetly.  
  
Loki's head shot up at her statement. "What? You know where she is?!?"  
  
"Loki, she's been gone for two hundred years and you're just now seeking her out?"  
  
He looked at the floor in shame. "I didn't realize she was gone until quite recently."  
  
"Apparently," she returned. "Well I wish you the best of luck in finding her," she said before turning to leave.   
  
"Wait aren't you going to tell me where she is?"  
  
"No, I think you need to find her on your own, darling. This will be good for you," she said kissing him on the cheek and then leaving the hall to let Loki contemplate her words. This would not be an easy task, even for the God of Mischief.  
  



	3. Chapter 3

_Present Day Midgard_  
  
It had been 800 years since Loki began his search for Sigyn and he still hadn't found her in all that time. Frigga never told him where she was and he never bothered asking because he knew she wouldn't say a damn thing. The search was beginning to drive Loki mad, but not to the point where he would try to destroy all the frost giants on Jotunheim in a quest for fatherly approval thanks to a lifetime of deep-seated daddy issues and feelings of inadequacy. No, that would be madness.  
  
One might ask why Loki would go in search of his wife whom he clearly had little to no interest in when they were first married, to which Loki would respond that he had grown up since then. It only took a couple millennia to reach maturity, puberty must have been a bitch.  
  
Anyway, Sigyn was walking down the street in New York City jamming out on her iPod to "Elephant" by Tame Impala. It was the perfect song for strutting down the street and showing off her new outfit: a knee high sleeveless dress that varied in tones of pink and purple complete with flowers, complemented by violet colored tights, brown mid-calf lace-up boots, and rose tinted glasses to match. She didn't know if it was in style and frankly she didn't care. She felt pretty and that's all that mattered.  
  
She hadn't set foot on Asgard in about 1,000 years and she was fine with that. She had seen Midgard go through so many changes both good and bad. It was so strange to watch this world experience so much in what felt like the blink of an eye to the goddess. It was kind of sobering if she was perfectly honest. She tried to stay aloof from the Midgardians' activities both great and small in terms of planetary impact and yet she still always somehow got involved. _Now I know how the Doctor feels…Oh God--Amy and Rory will never get to watch River grow up, Sally Sparrow never got to go on a date with Billy, and John still doesn't know that Sherlock's alive. Dammit Moffat!!!_   
  
Sigyn decided to change the song on her iPod to something more fitting for her sudden change in mood. Soon she was silently mouthing "Everybody Hurts" as she inwardly kept cursing Moffat for this sudden attack of feels.   
  
"This is why we can't have nice things." She said shaking her head as she went into a coffee shop for her usual double chocolate chip frappuccino. She sat in her usual spot and pulled out her laptop. As she was perusing Tumblr, she saw someone approach her out of the corner of her eye. She looked up to see her douchey, jerk faced, arrogant, goat mouth breeding (it's funnier in Enochian), stupid, pig-headed, arrogant, ridiculously handsome, drop dead gorgeous husband approach her seat. She had to admit, he looked really good in Midgardian clothes. He wore a nice black suit and tie plus a scarf with his signature colors. The entire ensemble complete with his long hair made him look really sexy.  
  
All she could do was stare; shock and just the smallest hint of arousal thanks to his wardrobe paralyzing her. He smirked at her before he sat down across from her. After he got comfortable he finally spoke. "Found you," he said with a smile as she looked on in shock, not really sure what to say to her husband whom she hadn't seen in over 1,000 years.  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References:  
> * Dragon Ball Z Abridged  
> ** Hellsing Abridged  
> If you have no idea what these are, I would strongly recommend looking them up because they are hilarious.

“You cheeky dick waffle, you actually found me.”**  
  
 Loki wasn’t sure how to respond to this frankly odd salutation. “…Yes, I did.”   
  
“Well what do you want?”  
  
“I wanted to find you.”   
  
“Well congratulations, you found me. Now go away,” she said before turning her attention back to her laptop.   
  
“Why would I want to do that?” he replied, smirking.  
  
“What could you possibly want from me? Shouldn’t you be trying to overthrow some realm in a last ditch effort to sort out your daddy issues?”  
  
“Sigyn, you’re being ridiculous.”  
  
“Bitch, you just jealous of my Super Saiyan swagger.” *  
  
“What?”  
  
“You know what? You should duck, because I'm about to turn left and I don't want to smack you with my dick.” *  
  
“Oh, so you learned how to swap genders?”  
  
Sigyn sighed, “My fuck-awesome references are completely lost on you, Loki. It’s very sad.”  
  
“I’m trying to have a serious conversation here.” **  
  
“Oh, so am I, and I'm failing, and I'm sorry for that. It's just that I'm so agitated, because this blonde little shit just strolled into my room, destroyed my 70-inch plasma TV, and is trying to impress me like I'm his alcoholic father.” **  
  
“What are you talking about, Sigyn?”  
  
“Be a sport and grab daddy another beer, would you?”**  
  
“Sigyn, would you please stop talking like an imbecile.”  
  
“Perhaps you are the one who is the imbecile here, my dear husband.”  
  
“And what leads you to that conclusion?”  
  
“Loki, for someone living in what the Midgardians consider the 21st century with the people I associate with, my references are perfectly sound and up-to-date. People know what I’m saying or give me crazy looks if they don’t follow and that’s only due to the fact that they do not watch the YouTube videos that I do. However, the majority of my friends know exactly what I’m referring to when I say those lines.”  
  
Loki just gave her a confused look.  
  
“It’s not my fault that you are not up-to-date on your abridged series.”  
  
At this point, Loki shook his head and tried to press on. “Right, well now that I’ve found you, could we possibly try to have a serious conversation?”  
  
“Loki, I tried having serious conversations with you for centuries and the same thing happened every damn time. I would try to discuss something with you, you would smile and talk to me in a condescending tone for five minutes and basically dismiss me so you could get back to whatever it was you were doing. Why should I bother trying to have a serious conversation with you now, when you wouldn’t even give me the courtesy when I tried all those other times?” He remained silent. “Well?”  
  
“I’ve changed, Sigyn.”  
  
“Oh really?” she asked sarcastically.  
  
“Yes, truly I have.”  
  
“You still seem like the same arrogant ass who considers himself better than almost every other being on Asgard, with a few notable exceptions. From what I’ve gathered since you’ve gotten here, you still think I’m just a child you must talk down to.”  
  
“You’re acting like a child.”  
  
“No, I’m actually not. I’m just being myself, but you wouldn’t have any idea what I’m actually like because you never bothered to find out when you had the chance.”  
  
“So does this mean you won’t come back with me to Asgard?”  
  
“You mean would I leave the world I’ve grown accustomed to and abandon the friends I’ve made so I can come back to Asgard where you will ignore me or try to once again convince me to have a threesome with you and Freya? That reminds me, when you get back to Asgard please say hello to your mother and Freya and tell them I look forward to their next visit.”  
  
“Wait, Mother and Freya both come to visit you?!?”  
  
“Well, yes.”  
  
“Mother I can understand, but why Freya?”  
  
“Freya’s the one who suggested that I move to Midgard after I finally broke down after trying to unsuccessfully sleep with her. She came sight-seeing with me and helped me settle. Then over the past few centuries she drops in to pay me a visit along with your mother.”  
  
“I see…And what do you mean by ‘unsuccessfully trying to sleep with her’?”  
  
“I tried sleeping with Freya in order to get more comfortable with the idea of having a threesome with you two in a foolish quest to try and please my douche of a husband because I was an idiot. After that plan fell through I had a good cry in Freya’s arms, then she gave me a pep talk and gave me the suggestion to go on a very long holiday. And what a holiday it’s turning out to be, I must say.” She finished, sipping her drink.  
  
“You were truly eager to please, weren’t you?” He asked in a completely sincere fashion.  
  
She paused, considering her words carefully before continuing. “I still am eager to please, yes, but I’m more selective about whom I choose to please.”  
  
“Am I to assume that I’m not someone that you would like to please?”  
  
At this ridiculously stupid question, Sigyn gave Loki the death glare as she said, “I tried to please you as much as I could when we were first married, but you rebuffed my attempts with silence, condescension and pressure. Do you realize how much self-loathing you made me feel? Do you realize how frustrated I was whenever you brushed me aside or used me as a means to an end? I’m not a damned commodity, Loki, I don’t appreciate being used and ignored. Tell me how much time passed before you actually noticed I disappeared?”  
  
“Two hundred years,” he said looking at his feet.  
  
“I’m actually surprised it didn’t take you longer.”  
  
“Well, I spent the rest of the time looking for you.”  
  
“As flattered as I am that you actually sought me out, nothing has changed. I’m not going back to Asgard so you might as well be on your way because there is nothing you can do to change my mind.”  
  
“Did you just challenge me, Sigyn?” He said, smirking, but she was already up and out of her seat. Loki quickly got up to follow her, but by the time he was out of the coffee shop, Sigyn was nowhere in sight.  
  
“Damn she’s good,” he said gritting his teeth as he made his way down the street, beginning to plan out how he would win Sigyn over. _Win her over?_ Yes, now that the God of Mischief realized that his wife had more moxie than he had ever given her credit for, he wanted to know every little thing about his wife. The only question is would Sigyn allow him back into her life? _Probably not, I mean come on the guy’s a douche and kind of a dumbass in spite of his intelligence._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References:  
> * Hellsing Abridged  
> ** Code MENT  
> *** Step Brothers (2008)

Sigyn was in a funk. Who the hell did Loki think he was trying to weasel his way back into her life and expecting her to go with him back to Asgard after all this time? And why did he have to look so good in Midgardian clothes? "Who the hell does that pretentious, gorgeous bastard think he is?" Sigyn paced around her apartment trying not to think about Loki and failing miserably. As much as she was annoyed with Loki, there was a small part of her that was glad he was there. _He actually tried to find me,_ she thought smiling. _Maybe…he actually cares about me. Or he's just going to try and use you for something._ Sighing in frustration, the goddess decided to go out and distract herself for a few hours.  
  
Loki was in a secluded, high-end bar trying to figure out how to A) Find Sigyn and B) Earn her trust. As he was contemplating this, the rectangle of noise and moving color, also known as a TV, was announcing something about a bank robbery currently in progress. Loki was nonplussed. _Probably some child sitting in front of a computer,_ he thought taking a sip of his absinthe. As he listened more closely his theory was proven wrong.  
  
"Some Ozzy Osbourne looking motherfucker* is currently holding up the bank, We Have Lots of Cash In Our Vaults & Our Security System Is Older Than Fuck All Come On In, and seems to be getting away with it, imagine that. Here is a picture of the robber."  
  
A picture popped up on the screen. Loki looked up and nearly spewed his absinthe all over the bartender. To anyone else, the robber would have looked like some crazy person dressed in a read trench coat and a fucking awesome wide brimmed red fedora with John Lennon style glasses and a long black wig, but to Loki it was clearly Sigyn in a truly ridiculous getup. He threw down some money and ran out of the bar in search of the bank.  
  
"Ah, this is just what I needed. A little time to myself robbing some banks, good times. Maybe next time I'll rob a museu--" A hand reached out and pulled Sigyn into an alley.   
  
"AHH WHAT THE HELL?!?"  
  
"What the Hel are you doing?" Her husband inquired. Once she realized it was Loki she calmed down.  
  
"Oh, you know, relaxing."  
  
"Relaxing?"  
  
"Yes, it's what people do when they're stressed."  
  
"So relaxing for you constitutes robbing banks?"  
  
"And occasionally museums."   
  
Loki just stared at her for a moment. "You're more mischievous than I thought," he said smiling at her.  
  
"Well, it beats being in a constant state of boredom."  
  
"Exactly! If only more people understood that."  
  
"I know, right?"  
  
They both paused regarding one another before Sigyn spoke. "Did we just become friends?"***  
  
"I believe so, yes."  
  
"You know it's funny I thought today was gonna suck, but it turns out I just got new best friend.** Do you want to help me rob another bank?"  
  
Loki smiled mischievously. "That would be lovely, but I'm picking out the disguises this time."  
  
"Fiiiine," she groaned as she took his hand. Loki was shocked at first, but he gently squeezed her hand as she led him out of the alley.  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> References:  
> *Hellsing Abridged  
> **DBZ Abridged  
> ***Elf (2003)
> 
> There's some mild sexual content here.

All was quiet in Sigyn’s apartment until the thunder of footsteps disrupted the silence.  
  
Suddenly the front door flew open and two figures darted inside. The door slammed shut and the two individuals slumped against the wall each trying to catch their breath.  
  
The figures were dressed rather oddly. One was dressed as Dr. Frank-N-Furter while the other was dressed as a Basil Rathbone-esque Sherlock Holmes.  
  
Once their breathing had evened out “Holmes" started giggling like a madman. “Dr. Frank-N-Furter" gave the detective a bemused look before he started cackling like a loon as well. Soon they were both cackling until “Holmes" collapsed on the floor, once again out of breath. In the blink of an eye, Loki and Sigyn were back in their Midgardian attire.  
  
"That was the most ridiculous thing I have ever done."  
  
"And—And you’re the God of Mischief!"  
  
Loki giggled at that. “I know, it’s ridiculous."  
  
"Did you just giggle?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes, you did. You giggled!"  
  
"Shut up, Sigyn."  
  
"I will when you admit that you giggled."  
  
"I have nothing to admit," he said primly.  
  
"You will no longer be referred to as the God of Mischief. From now on you will be known as the God of Giggles."  
  
"You’re about to become a dead goddess if you keep this up, my dear."  
  
"You don’t scare me, Chuckles."  
  
He turned to look at her, a dark look in his eye. “Oh really?"  
  
"Yes, really."  
  
He move to stand in front of her. “Bold words coming from such a tiny little thing."  
  
"Oh, you dirty bitch, work the shaft."*  
  
Loki didn’t even look confused. He merely quirked an eyebrow at her. “I believe that’s your schtick."*  
  
Sigyn looked completely bewildered at his retort. Loki smirked at her. “I’ve been reading up on your Midgardian source material so I can keep up with you."  
  
"Do you know who also lost his family?"**  
  
"Batman."** Sigyn smiled clearly pleased with his response.  
  
"As much as I would love to keep referencing your various sources of entertainment, Sigyn, I can think of some other forms of entertainment that are much more…invigorating." She couldn’t help but gulp nervously. Loki noticed. He leaned forward, completely invading her personal space and started playing with the end of her braid. “Would you like me to show you?"  
  
Sigyn’s response was pulling Loki in for a kiss. The god was caught off guard, but quickly regained control and started kissing her back very enthusiastically. The goddess buried her hands in his hair while he gripped her hips firmly as he rubbed his growing erection against her mound. She pushed him away before saying, “Take me to bed," and pointing towards her bedroom.  
  
Loki smiled as he cupped her backside and lifted her while she wrapped her legs around his waist. Not a word was spoken as they made their way to bed, but the looks they were giving each other conveyed the message that they were both in for a long night.  
  
That night Sigyn’s apartment was filled with various sounds. Laughter and moaning were the main ones, but there was also the distinct sound of a squeaking bed that was being put through its paces. The oddest sound, however, was the breaking of wood followed shortly by more laughter. Something was mumbled and soon the newly fixed bed was squeaking again with more moans, laughter, and screams of ecstasy. Invigorating entertainment indeed.  
  
The next morning found Sigyn laying in bed completely exhausted from a long night of sex, sex and more sex with a heaping side of foreplay to boot. Loki was in the bathroom drawing a bath for them.  
  
When it was ready Loki came in to get his wife. “My love, the bath is ready," he purred as he nuzzled her neck. She moaned in response, “I’d love to join you, but my legs do not want to cooperate it would seem."  
  
"Then I shall just have to carry you," he proclaimed before he scooped her into his arms. She squeaked in surprise while he smiled. “You’re adorable."  
  
"And you’re incredibly sexy," she retorted. He hummed happily at her compliment and carried her to the bath gently placing her at one end while he sat at the opposite side. Once they were both settled, Loki reached for her foot and began to rub it. She moaned as she went into sensory overdrive. “You’ll be the death of me, Loki."  
  
"I sincerely hope not," he said watching her writhe in pleasure as he continued to rub her foot. The look on her face made him think back to their night of passion and he had to try really hard not to lose control.  
  
They soaked in the water for a few hours, Loki casting a spell to keep the water warm, drinking wine and discussing various subjects. Loki asked Sigyn many questions about her time on Midgard such as what her favorite time periods were, favorite places to live, favorite music, books, foods, etc. Her answers were never short, but Loki liked that. He was learning more and more about his wife so he had no complaints.  
  
The only damper on the whole thing was Loki’s increasing melancholy which wasn’t lost on Sigyn. “What’s wrong, Loki?"  
  
He was quiet for a moment before he spoke. “I’m just ashamed of the way I acted towards you when we were first married. I never treated you the way a husband should treat his wife. I took you for granted and made you feel unwanted. You made yourself blind because of me for goodness sake!"  
  
"Oh you actually heard about that?" She asked in genuine surprise without a trace of sarcasm or malice.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"…So why didn’t you come visit me in the infirmary then?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Because I was, well still am frankly, a damned arrogant fool too wrapped up in my own little world to think about anyone else!"  
  
"I believe the term you’re looking for is ‘cotton-headed ninny muggins***’, my dear husband," she replied, smiling to herself as she took a sip of wine. He gave her a look that clearly said, “Really?"  
  
"Sigyn, how can you be so lighthearted about all of this?"  
  
"How can you not? You’re usually so chill yourself, love. I mean isn’t that part of your M.O. as the God of Mischief, just cause mischief and have a laugh about it?"  
  
"For the most part, yes, but then there is that fine line between mischief and chaos that I seem to go back and forth on on a regular basis if you’ll recall."  
  
"Fair point."  
  
"And you still haven’t answered my question."  
  
"You mean why am I so lighthearted about all the things you did and didn’t do as a husband?" He nodded waiting for her answer.  
  
"I was hurt by your neglect to be sure, but honestly I could have spoken up instead of trying to be the perfect wife for you. I think we were both at fault in our own ways. You were set in your ways and I was too willing to change for you rather than being myself. In the long run, it was best that I left and focused more on myself.  
  
Coming to Midgard was the best thing for me because I’ve been able to see a completely different world change over a long period of time. It’s an eye opener to be sure. Frankly, after seeing all of these immense changes going on compared to the lack of change in Asgard helped me get over my marital problems or to put them in the back of my mind at least. It put things into perspective for me. So honestly, the events that led me to Midgard were for the best in their own ways."  
  
Loki had a small smile on his face as he listened to her explanation, but then his smile disappeared. “I’m still not sure how I can make all of my past behavior up to you," he said sullenly.  
  
"Well, coming to Midgard was a big start, and introducing me to the marriage bed may have also earned you some points," she replied giving him a cheeky grin.  
  
He couldn’t help but smile widely. “And to think I had been so neglectful in that area. I shall be sure to work on that in the future, with your permission of course."  
  
"That goes without saying," she said as she took a sip of wine.  
  
"Then shall we pick up where we left off, my dear?" He asked as he stood and offered her his hand.  
  
Sigyn took a moment to admire his naked, wet body before she acquiesced and took his hand. He smirked knowingly and led her back into the bedroom to begin another round of what Midgardians would refer to as marathon sex, but what Asgardians would refer to as a typical Tuesday and what Loki and Sigyn would refer to as fucking each others brains out with a side of obvious love and affection.  



	7. Chapter 7

Darcy Lewis was heading down the street jamming out on her Ipod. She was on her way to a cafe to meet her best friend, Sigyn.  
  
They had met in a museum. Darcy had to write a paper for her mandatory Art History course, and Sigyn had been "casing the joint" as she jokingly put it, but stopped to help Darcy get the information she needed on a piece of art. Darcy appreciated the help as well as her sense of humor, and the two quickly became friends.  
  
It had been Darcy who had introduced Sigyn to the abridged series that they loved to quote so often, and it was Darcy who had gotten Sigyn hooked on double chocolate chip frappuccinos. Sigyn in turn introduced her to areas of art that she may find more interesting. So far Darcy had developed a taste for the works of Kitagawa Utamaro, the more macabre aspects of Francisco Goya, and 3-D textile art. She even signed up for an art course.  
  
They had each other's backs in countless situations, whether it was getting home after a night of drinking (this usually consisted of Sigyn getting Darcy home safely since Sigyn could hold her liquor), or just sitting and ranting about the problems of the world, or even just being there when a guy broke their hearts. Again, this mostly applied to Darcy since Sigyn never really seemed to have a boyfriend or girlfriend which brings us to one of Darcy's concerns.  
  
Darcy worried for Sigyn sometimes. She seemed like she was so isolated in her thoughts and her person. Sure she had Darcy, but sometimes the mortal worried that her friend didn't have a companion. _Not that that would solve her problems_ , Darcy would remind herself. _Still, maybe a significant other would be nice to have. I mean we are social creatures. Or perhaps she's aromantic and has no desire to be in a relationship._  
  
The mortal contemplated these things as she approached the cafe. However, as she passed the large window of the establishment, she stopped dead in her tracks. Inside she saw Sigyn seated in a very attractive man's lap with his arm wrapped around her. He was whispering something into her ear, and Sigyn giggled before she kissed him on the lips, blushing madly.  
  
Darcy couldn't help but stare at the adorable scene. _What the fuck? Who the fuck is that?!?_ She was getting ready to go inside before she stopped herself. Instead she pulled out her phone, sent a quick text, and walked in the other direction.  
  
Sigyn was blushing as Loki complimented her beauty once more while also making a few lewd suggestions for later when her phone chimed.  
  
"What is it?" Loki asked.  
  
"It's a text from Darcy. Apparently, she's running late so it may be twenty minutes before we see her."  
  
"Oh what a shame." He said without any trace of sincerity.  
  
"Hey, she's my best friend and I want you two to meet!"  
  
"My love, you know I'm teasing you. This just means I get you all to myself for a little while longer." He replied looking at his wife reverentially.  
  
She smirked at her handsome disciple of a husband. "I can live with that."


End file.
